When Two Realities Collide
by Vickers Vilbert
Summary: A whole new story involving SpongeBob and friends, Timmy and his fairies and parents, a mysterious prophecy, King Neptune, King Greg, curiosity surrounding "The Accursed One" and "The New Accursed One", and much more!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the real characters, trademarks and all other things related to it.**

It was a hot day in the city of Dimmsdale...

"Timmy! Timmy! Are you there?" It seemed that someone was shouting from the other side of Timmy's room door, specifically outside the room.

"Who's that?", asked Timmy from his room.

"It's me, your dad!" Timmy's dad broke into Timmy's room, causing the door to fall on the room floor.

"What do you want from me?", asked Timmy.

"Well, we, your parents, are going on a vacation!", said Mr. Turner, Timmy's dad, commonly called Dad.

"And not without me. Am I wrong?", asked Timmy.

"Wrong!", said Dad. "We're going to bring you with us to the White House, Washington Monument, Googleplex, Dimmsdale Mall, Buckingham Palace, Smithsonian Museum, Forbidden Palace and Pearl Harbor. First, we're going to Pearl Harbor to see the wreck of the USS Arizona!"

"Are you sure, Dad?", asked Timmy.

"Sure, son," answered Dad as he walked out of the room. "Now, go prepare your clothes! We're going to the Port of Dimmsdale in 3 hours! If you want to bring your fishes, take it with you!"

"Hooray!", said Timmy as he turned over his attention from Dad to the three fishes in his fish bowl. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, did you hear that? We're going on a vacation!"

Timmy's three fishes left the bowl as they turned into fairies, Cosmo and Wanda, with their son Poof.

"Well, this vacation looks great," said Wanda. "But I didn't want another incident similar to the one we encountered in Atlantis with King Greg, and I don't want Cosmo to sink Atlantis for the tenth time."

"Relax," said Timmy. "We're not going to Atlantis."

"I know, but I'm beginning to feel something strange," said Wanda.

"Is it a rotten sandwich?", asked Cosmo. "Or a stinky mosquito?"

"No," said Wanda."I think we're going to have someone with a bad behavior participating in this great vacation."

At around the same time, Timmy and his fairies heard footsteps near his room.

"Someone's going to enter, go through or go past this room!", said Wanda. "We must return to our goldfish."

Within a second, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were back in the bowl as goldfishes.

2 seconds later, Timmy's mother, Mrs. Turner, commonly called Mom, entered Timmy's room.

"Are you ready, Timmy? We're leaving this home in 20 minutes," said Mom.

"20 minutes? I thought we're leaving in 3 hours," said Timmy.

"I don't care," said Mom. "We're going to leave in 20 minutes." After finishing the last sentence, Mom leaves the room.

"This is getting worse," said Timmy. "I'll better prepare my clothes now."

20 minutes later...

"Timmy! Timmy! Are you ready?", asked Dad as he walked to Timmy's room, followed by Mom.

"I'm ready!", said Timmy as he came to Dad and Mom with his left hand holding a suitcase and his right hand carrying the fish bowl.

"There's a good news for us all!", announced Mom.

"What is it?", asked Timmy.

"Vicky, your babysitter, is going with us!", said Mom.

"What! Why should Vicky go with us?", asked Timmy.

"Hello, twerp!", said Vicky as he approached Dad, Mom and Timmy. "I'm going with you all! Isn't it great, twerp?"

"Great, great, great," said Timmy while preventing anger and disappointment from overcoming him.

"Now, let's go to the Port of Dimmsdale!", said Dad.

"Hold a second, is there any Port of Dimmsdale?", asked Mom.

"I don't know, but this city seems to be slowly moving by itself around the state of California," said Dad.

_Note: Dad's "this city seems to be slowly moving by itself" sentence is a reference to Dimmsdale's inconsistent location within The Fairly OddParents._

"I think we can use the Port of Los Angeles!", said Dad.

"I think we can use the Port of Los Angeles!", suggested Vicky.

"Good job, Vicky," said Dad. "We're going there, right now! Hold a second, that's my idea!"

"But the Port of Los Angeles is so far from this house!", said Timmy. "We'll never get there on time!"

"Don't worry," said Dad. "I have a secret teleportation service."

"You have a teleportation service?", asked Timmy.

"Right!", replied Dad. "I stole a teleporter from the Dinklebergs and put it inside a secret underground laboratory."

Meanwhile, in the city of Bikini Bottom...

"SpongeBob, 2 Krabby Patties and 4 Coca-Cola bottles for table 6," said Squidward as he alarmed SpongeBob of an order.

"2 Krabby Patties and 4 Coca-Cola bottles!", said SpongeBob as he prepared his spatula, Spat, to cook more and more Krabby Patties. "Come on, Spat, you can do it."

4 seconds later...

"I shall hereby give you 2 Krabby Patties and 4 Coca-Cola bottles as a sign of respect to you as the superior commander of the city," said SpongeBob as he gave the Krabby Patties and bottles to Squidward.

"Stop acting like a knight, SpongeBob," said Squidward. "You'll probably end up in King Arthur's court as the lowest of all low-level servants who are not seen and not heard."

Squidward walked to table 6 and gave the Krabby Patties and Coca-Cola bottles in a disrespectful manner to a newly-married couple before leaving immediately, to receive more and more orders and deliver them.

Just as Squidward prepared to receive more orders and just as SpongeBob prepared to cook more Krabby Patties, someone wearing a thick black coat, a black hood that covered the entire head, neck and face except for his eyes and a Mexican cowboy hat, entered the restaurant. His left hand was holding a walking stick and his right hand was holding a quarterstaff, commonly used in stick fighting.

"Ge sculan hieran mec!", said the mysterious man. "You shall hear me!"

"Dear Neptune!", said SpongeBob as he saw the man. He quickly ran out of the kitchen to Mr. Krabs room.

Inside Mr. Krabs' room...

"Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs! There's a mysterious man outside your room!", said SpongeBob as he interrupted Mr. Krabs' money counting.

"A mysterious man? Let me see that man," said Mr. Krabs as he slowly walked to his office's front door, with SpongeBob following behind.

Mr. Krabs opened the door, and he saw the mysterious man.

"Is that the mysterious man?", asked Mr. Krabs to SpongeBob. "The man with the hood, cloak and cowboy hat?"

"Yes... Yes... He is the mysterious man, sir," said SpongeBob. "He also said a mysterious sentence."

"What is that mysterious sentence, SpongeBob?", asked Mr. Krabs.

"Ge sculan hieran mec," answered SpongeBob.

"Ge sculan hieran mec? If I'm not wrong, that's the Old English translation for 'You shall hear me'," answered Mr. Krabs.

By this time, SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs did not realize that the mysterious man was standing next to SpongeBob, and that he has been listening to the conversation.

When SpongeBob tried to reply to Mr. Krabs' explanation of the meaning of "Ge sculan hieran mec", the mysterious man alerted SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs of his existence next to SpongeBob.

"Who are you, mysterious man?", asked Mr. Krabs.

"Just a servant to the powerful force of prophecy, whose powerful flows are centered in the land of the unknown," said the man.

"What do you want here?", asked Mr. Krabs.

"I came here with a prophecy," said the man.

"Tell me all about your prophecy, or I will use my authority to tell you to leave," said Mr. Krabs.

"Stop letting your threat flow around this place or I will use my power to destroy this restaurant and take all your money away," said the mysterious man.

"Er... Well... Since you're mysterious, you must be powerful... Yeah, powerful... So, just let us hear your... Er... prophecy," said Mr. Krabs nervously.

"Poor scared crustacean," said the mysterious man as he turned to the customers, who ignored his command to hear him. "Behold, people of this restaurant! Hear me or I will vanquish you all!"

The customers turned to the mysterious man.

"Behold," said the mysterious man. "Let me introduce myself. I am Julius Augustus Fishman, a servant of one of King Neptune's domain, which is the city of Atlantis. A day before, Neptune sent me to Bikini Bottom to deliver his newly-received prophecy, which is related to this city. The prophecy is, there will be a man from the world above us, which is the surface. He will appear here and bring a new kind of situation to us. Prepare for his presence."

The mysterious man, who was revealed to be a servant in Atlantis, suddenly disappeared, much to the shock of Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob and the customers. Squidward, who was busy reading the new _Fashion Entertainment _magazine, did not see the whole event involving the mysterious man, and did not hear both of Fishman's commands to hear him, and his prophecy. Somehow, Fishman did not notice him at all.

"That's the prophecy? What a lame prophecy!", said Mr. Krabs. "No one from the surface wants to deliberately sink his or her ship, raft and boat only to meet us here. No one wants to dive to such a very deep underwater place.

"Maybe someone's going to do that by accident," replied SpongeBob. "Time for consultation with Patrick, the master of all decisions at a certain situation, and Sandy, the smart squirrel who owns a vast knowledge about our world, the world above us and *the world above the world above us."

_*The world above the world above us = the outer space. _

In the Port of Los Angeles, a few hours after the Krusty Krab prophetic event...

"Are you sure we're going to get a ship?", asked Timmy.

"Of course, son. Why are you asking me such a strange question?", asked Dad.

"Because we spent 4 hours to go from Dimmsdale to Los Angeles, and because we spent 5 hours only to find a ship!", said Timmy. "We spent 9 hours only for feeble matters, and if we don't get a ship in a few hours, we're going to sleep here!"

"Don't worry, Timmy," replied Dad. "Let's continue our crusade to find a ship!"

While Timmy, Dad, Mom and Vicky continued to try boarding a ship, Timmy focused his attention on his fairies.

"Wow, your father seems to be restless," said Wanda.

"Yeah," said Timmy. "I'm worried about him."

"Well, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, we're having a great adventure here," said Cosmo. "The bad news is, this adventure is making me tired."

"Poof appears to be tired too," said Wanda. Suddenly, Poof took her wand away from her.

"Poof, this is not playing time! Give me back my wand!", said Wanda. Poof returned his mother's wand immediately.

Suddenly, Dad shouted, "Finally! We can now board a submarine!"

"A submarine? Why are we using a submarine?", asked Timmy.

"I don't know," said Dad as he pointed at the submarine. "But I know all about the submarine's owner. Go to that submarine!"

Dad ran to the submarine, followed by Mom, Timmy, who was holding his fish bowl, and Vicky.

"Finally, my waiting time is over! I can now babysit Timmy!", said Vicky.

"I hope you can babysit Timmy after getting some rest for the rest of the night," said Mom.

Dad and his family, along with Vicky, reached the submarine. They recognized the submarine's owner, Dad's uncle, the old and childless but vigorous Fleet Admiral Jonathan Sidney Turner.

"How are you, Uncle Jon?", asked Dad. "It's been 25 years since our last meeting."

"Well, I'm fine," answered the vigorous Fleet Admiral Turner. "I'm now retired from the United States Navy, but the government gave me a permission to maintain my submarine, the USS Turner. It's my home now. There's 15 men who lives with me in this large nuclear submarine. They serves me everyday."

"Your home? Is this really your home?", asked Mom.

"Yes. This is my home. Anyway, who are you?", asked Fleet Admiral Turner.

"I'm... Yeah... Your daughter... Right! I'm your uncle... I mean, your nephew's wife," said Mom.

"Well then," said General Turner. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Allow us to use your submarine to go to Pearl Harbor," said Dad.

"Pearl Harbor? What are you going to do there?", asked General Turner.

"Pay some genuine respect to the victims of the December 7 attack by going to the USS Arizona Memorial," said Dad.

"I trust you," said General Turner. "But pay a really genuine respect, or you will find yourself abandoned by General Turner."

"Yes sir!", said Dad. "Anyway, let me introduce you into my family. This is my wife..."

"Your wife has introduced herself to me earlier," said General Turner.

"So, this is my son, Timmy," said Dad. "This is Timmy's good babysitter Vicky."

"Hello, Timmy. Don't disappoint your master, Vicky. Now, get inside the submarine!", ordered General Turner.

So, Dad, Mom, Timmy, Vicky and General Turner entered the USS Turner.

"Alright, boys," ordered General Turner to his men. "Turn on the submarine!"

Then, General Turner turned over to Dad, Mom, Timmy and Vicky.

"Men, will you agree to my plan to visit Bikini Atoll first?", asked General Turner.

"Why should we go there?", asked Timmy. "Nobody lives there."

"Yeah, nobody lives there," said Mom.

"And its contaminated by the dangers of radioactivity," said Vicky.

"Well, 7 of my men lives there. They lives in a house there, and they are responsible for the continuity of the Cross Spikes Club, which is utilized as a storage for supplies," said General Turner. "Without the Bikini Atoll supplies, we will die before completing our long journey."

"Long journey? What are you talking about? Anyway, the Cross Spikes Club has been abandoned and dismantled after the end of Operation Crossroads", asked Mom.

"A relative of the Dinklebergs, your neighbors, came here and told me all about your round-the-world journey plan in this submarine. He knows that I'm a relative of the Turners. Based on the relative's information, the Dinklebergs spied on you while you're making the plan," said General Turner. "About the Cross Spikes bar and hangout, it was reconstructed by my men recently."

"Dinkleburgs! This is an outrage!", said Dad.

"Calm down, calm down," said Mom. "Anyway, why don't you tell us that you made a round-the-world journey plan with this submarine?"

"I want to make a surprise for you all," answered Dad.

"I have a question. If we're going to use General Turner's submarine, then why did you bring us around the port for hours only to find a ship?", asked Timmy. "Why did you want to bring us to the Port of Dimmsdale? Anyway, I doubt the existence of the Port of Dimmsdale."

"I forgot the fact that we're going to use General Turner's submarine. After walking around the port for a few hours, I remembered my mission, to find General Turner," said Dad.

"Forget it," said General Turner. "Let's go to Bikini Atoll! Boys, drive this submarine to Bikini Atoll!"

So, the submarine left Los Angeles quietly as it began a long and exhausting voyage to Bikini Atoll.

A few days later...

"This voyage is long and exhausting," said Timmy. "That's my way to describe this 8-day voyage in this slow submarine."

"Relax," answered Dad. "In 50 minutes, we will reach Bikini Atoll."

"I hope so," said Timmy. "I hope so."

After Dad left to read a book in the submarine's library, Timmy went to his room.

Inside Timmy's room...

"What is the matter with you, Timmy?", asked Wanda.

"I don't know," said Timmy. "I'm not sure."

"Well, Timmy, if you want something which is fun, you can throw the pillows at the bowl!", said Cosmo.

"Cosmo, that's equal to destroying the bowl!", said Wanda.

"I think I should get some rest," said Timmy.

Just as Timmy tried to get some rest, something happened.

"What's happening?", asked Timmy. "The submarine appears to be shaking."

A second later, the submarine stopped shaking. However, 5 seconds later, the submarine began to shake again. Then, a small explosion was heard, followed by another explosion. The sound of a panicked man followed in a second.

"Something strange must be going on here," said Timmy. "I'm going out to check the situation."

Outside the room where Timmy stayed inside the submarine...

"Sir, a propulsion system has stopped working!", said a servant of General Turner.

Meanwhile, the shake stopped. Curiosity surrounded General Turner and his submarine crew.

"Well, there's nothing wrong," said Timmy. "I'll better return to my room."

Just as Timmy closed the room door from the inside, the submarine began to tremble violently. A large explosion was heard, and the submarine rolled upside-down 3 times. 2 large explosions followed in 2 seconds.

At the same time, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared to Timmy in their fairy form.

"Cosmo, Wanda, what happened to this submarine?", asked Timmy.

"I don't know!", said Wanda as he raised her wand. "I wish all is back to normal!"

However, nothing happened.

"What is happening to this place?", asked Timmy.

"We don't know!", said Wanda. "According to Da Rules..." Suddenly, they heard footsteps. The sound gets louder and louder every second.

"I think its your parents! We have to hide!", said Wanda. Within a second, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were back in the bowl as goldfishes.

At the same time, Timmy's parents, now wearing an air helmet, came to the room where Timmy was staying.

"Timmy, quick!", said Mr. Turner as he gave an air helmet to Timmy. "Wear that air helmet! This is the only way to ensure our survival in case the submarine is destroyed!"

Timmy wore the air helmet. A second later, the submarine rolled upside-down 6 times. It was followed by a large explosion.

Meanwhile...

"Sir, there's no chance of survival!", said a servant of General Turner and member of his crew.

"You are all relieved of your duties!", answered General Turner to his crew. "Save yourself! Escape from this sinking submarine! This supply-finding mission is a total failure! Anyway, Turner, the visit to Bikini Atoll is also part of your plan, right?"

"Absolutely, sir," said Dad. "First, we must visit Bikini Atoll, see the nuclear bomb detonation sites, and then go to Pearl Harbor."

Back in the Krusty Krab...

"SpongeBob, I need a Krabby Patty for table 1, and nothing more," said Squidward.

"1 Krabby Patty is ready, Squidward!", said SpongeBob. "I made it in just a second."

"So fast," answered Squidward as he brought the Krabby Patty to table 1.

"Table 1, table 1, this is your Krabby Patty," said Squidward to his customer as he put a Krabby Patty on table 1. "Hold a second, are you a robot?"

"No. I'm just a replica of the robot,"said the robot.

"That's strange," answered Squidward as he left table 1.

Inside the robot's core, in a small room...

Plankton was seen seating on a chair. There's a large screen depicting what the robot was seeing through his eyes.

"Wow, a Krabby Patty. A Krabby Patty. Soon, if my plan goes forward successfully, I'll finally figure out Krabs' secret formula!", said Plankton. "Now, robot, eat the..."

Unexpectedly, a noise was heard.

"What's that noise?", asked a customer to his wife.

"I don't know," said the wife to her husband. "Let's go outside to see what's happening."

The couple went outside, followed by all the customers, including the robot controlled by Plankton.

"Why are all the customers going outside, Squidward?", asked SpongeBob.

"We need to see Mr. Krabs," answered Squidward.

Just as Squidward and SpongeBob began to walk to Mr. Krabs' office, Mr. Krabs went out of the office.

"Squidward! SpongeBob! What's happening around here? I lost the smell of the customers' money!", said Mr. Krabs. "Anyway, what is that noise?"

"We must look outside," said Squidward.

"Then look outside!", said Mr. Krabs as he ran out of the restaurant. "Follow me, SpongeBob and Squidward!"

Outside the restaurant...

Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob and Squidward were seen leaving the Krusty Krab. Meanwhile, Karen, Plankton's computer wife, was also seen leaving the Chum Bucket.

"What's that thing?", asked Karen to a customer as she saw something far above them.

"Something that is falling from the high skies," answered the customer.

At the same time...

"That's the thing, Mr. Krabs," answered Squidward as he pointed at the submarine, which was getting closer and closer.

"Give me my binoculars, Squidward," ordered Mr. Krabs.

"Here it is, sir," answered Squidward as he gave Mr. Krabs' binoculars to its owner.

"Hold a second," said Mr. Krabs as he looked at the submarine through the binoculars. "I know that thing... Yes, that thing... Dear Neptune, it's a United States submarine! Everybody! Run for your life! The submarine's going to land on the ocean floor here!"

"Dear Neptune! Run! Run!", shouted the customer who talked to Karen before. He was only one out of tens of customers who ran away in panic to ensure their survival.

"Closing in... Closing in... Steady... Steady," said Mr. Krabs. "It's close enough now... Steady... Steady... Squidward, SpongeBob, run! Run!"

"At least you're not going to kill me, right?", asked Squidward as he ran away.

"I'm not going to kill you!", answered Mr. Krabs as he ran behind SpongeBob and Squidward.

A second after Krabs explained to Squidward that he was not going to kill him, the submarine crashed violently on the ocean floor. Its superstructure collapsed, along with all 8 compartments of the large submarine.

"Mr. Krabs, Squidward, see! See that thing!", said SpongeBob as he turned over to the submarine.

"Poor people," said Mr. Krabs. "Pay some respect to the submarine crew."

And so, Mr. Krabs, Squidward and SpongeBob went to the submarine. All the other customers, along with Plankton and Karen, looked as they searched for casualties.

"Mr. Krabs, I've found tens of casualties here!", said SpongeBob as he saw several people lying unconscious, with their air helmets intact.

"I think the submarine's owner told them to wear air helmets in order to survive," said Squidward as he inspected the unconscious people. "They're still alive, but unconscious. Heavy pressure struck them unconscious. I learned medicine during my adolescence."

"Mr. Krabs, look at this place!", said SpongeBob as he examined a collapsed part of the submarine. "There's two unconscious fishes, and the shattered remains of a bowl."

"What should we do?", asked Squidward.

"Squidward, SpongeBob, call the ambulance," ordered Mr. Krabs. "If I'm writing a fanfiction story, I'm going to say that the ambulance is only a chapter away from this place."


End file.
